The New Generation
by OmnieQueen
Summary: The legendary teams from Beacon have done what they could and chose to stop their hunting. Afterwards a new threat arises. Humanoid Grimm. The have begun to advance their own knowledge just like humans but they are soulless, driven by greed. It is up to the offspring of the former heroes to save Remnant. *Cover image is Team RAY the main team in the story.
1. Reichel Rei Rose

**This is my new second story. The first second one was deleted because of the fact that it would be confusing since The Arrival is almost over and there has to be a sequel and it will take place on the second year. Anyway I give credit to my younger brother Deshaun K. and his friend Shane R. for help with some of the weapons and names and some of the OC's Semblances, Appearances and that's all they get credit on. So onward with the show!**

* * *

"Hello my name is Reichel Rei Rose.I'm sixteen years old."

"What do you plan on accomplishing here? What is your motivation?"

"I'm here because I plan to become a huntress and help out those who are suffering from the attacks of the Humanoid Grimm. My motivation is to have me and my teammates turn out like team RWBY."

"Why are you here?"

"My hometown of Vytal had been attacked by the Grimm and the soldiers on the front line were dropping like flies. So I just kinda helped out of the blue and they recommended me here."

"One more time."

"Mom make her stop!"

"Come on Weiss she's had enough for today." Ruby sided with her adopted daughter.

Weiss shrugged. "Just making sure she has it down."

"Can I go now?" Reichel whined.

"Yes you can." Ruby stepped into the room leaving the door way open for Reichel to pass. She quickly ran to her room before Ruby could change her mind.

"Always on that girl's side. Why?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged. "I find it the best thing to do."

"You know it takes her spoiled right?"

"You aren't one to talk about spoiled Weiss." Ruby joked.

"Bring that back up why don't you!" Weiss said. Ruby was beginning to make her angry. Always sticking up for the poor girl. In a way Weiss understood what Reichel felt around her. The same thing she felt around her dad. Nothing.

* * *

In her room Reichel sat on her bed using her scroll to text her friend. _Going to Beacon tomorrow!_ she typed in. She sent it to her only friend she had. Sirum. While she was texting Sirum she got a text from her younger cousin. She groaned at the thought of what it would be. She looked at the message and felt the need to vomit.

_Hey Reichel guess what?! I'm going to Beacon what?! I'm going to Beacon with you! I'm so_ _excited! _ Her dream of happily going to Beacon ended. Just like that. Only a few words from a single annoying girl blew her dreams away.

_No she can't be. She's bluffing. There's no way she's coming to Beacon with me._ She assured herself. But even that wasn't working. Her mind was permanently latched to the horrific scene of her younger cousin showing up at Beacon. _Just a bluff._

From her room she heard quick and sharp knocks on her door. She got up and took a couple of steps to the door.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Reichel. Do me a solid?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you hang out with Weiss for a while? Like just for tonight?"

"Mom!"

"Just for the night Reichel."

Reichel sighed. "Okay Mom. I will."

Ruby walked away and went to her own room therefore leaving Reichel alone in her thoughts. _Might as well..._ she thought as she walked to the room Weiss slept knocked.

"Come in!"

Reichel pushed the door open. "Do you think we can hang out later?"

"Later as in?"

Reichel stared at Weiss's stressed features. Her hair was fizzy in some areas. She had soft bags under her eyes.

"In a few minutes?" Reichel asked.

"Ruby put you up to this right?"

Reichel didn't want to lie to Weiss but she didn't want Weiss to get angry. She shook her head.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could get to know each other more."

Weiss nodded . "I'll be down in a few minutes. Weiss sat up from her laying down position.

Reichel nodded and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. She walked to the stairwell and thought of what to wear.

There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Reichel called. She ran down the stairs and went straight to the front door. She opened it.

"Hey Auntie!" She exclaimed to her aunt once she saw her.

"Hey Rei-Rei Rose." The blond grinned upon saying the thing Reichel hated most. Her first name broken down to Rei and her last name which was also Rei with her current last name Rose.

"Stop it!" She yelled at her aunt.

"It's good alliteration." Her aunt complemented back.

"Hey Yang." Ruby's voice came from the kitchen.

Reichel looked to the left seeing her mother wearing a white apron.

"Hey sis!" Yang waved to her younger sister.

Ruby went over to Yang and Yang lifted her above her own head.

"Put me down!" Ruby squealed.

Yang set her down.

"I see you've kept your blond mane." Weiss said from the stairs.

Everyone turned and watched her descend the stairs in her elegant white dress. "Are you ready Reichel?"

"No not yet." Reichel ran past her to her room. She quickly changed into a short black dress that had long sleeves. She looked around and found her canvas-covered heels with sea green trimming. She ran back down the stairs while straightening her shoulder length hair with her hand.

"Weiss I'm ready." She said.

Weiss walked over to her from the living room. Reichel pulled open the door for Weiss then walked out, closing the door after her. The two were instantly bathed in the orange glow of the sunset that shone on the front of the house.

"Should we catch a movie or something?" Reichel asked as she studied Weiss's hair and her facial features. Weiss definitely was good with make-up and a brush.

"Maybe later."

"We could sit by the lake."

Weiss nodded. "Simple."

Reichel nodded in agreement as they both went to the parks entrance. Once in they walked to the pier look allik and they sat on the wooden planks with having their feet dangling of the edge.

"You know we met at Beacon? Me and your mother."

I would have guessed." Reichel looked at the sunset, her brown eyes twinkled in the orange glow. "I know I was adopted though. So you don't have to pretend."

Weiss shook her head. " You call her 'Mom' so I thought that's how you think of her."

The two sat there in silence. For a while it seemed that they were just there to be there. Not for anything else. Anyone else.

"Do you love me?" Weiss asked. Her soft and sad voice floated through the air to Reichel's ears, numbing her to the very core.

"Yes I do. But I am bound to ask the same."

Weiss nodded. "Let nobody tell you different."

Weiss kissed Reichel's forehead.

"Can we go home?"

"Sure."

A tinge of excitement washed over Reichel. She stood up her movement followed by Weiss. At the last moment Weiss pushed Reichel into the murky water.

Weiss laughed hysterically and Reichel glared up at her angrily. Weiss stuck out her hand to help Reichel and Reichel pulled her into the water as well. They both were there bobbing in the waves laughing together. After a while they pulled themselves up and walked home in good spirits and high hopes.

* * *

**I know a not so good first chapter but later chapters are soon to come and they will be better, more action packed and more graphically packed as well. So reveiw and fav and I'll be back with another one s**


	2. Aeimi Xiao Long

**Second chapter to my newest story. I just want to thank everyone who decided to view the first chapter on the first hour. I just decided to look at the stats and it alrea****dy had 60 views so thank you all for that surprise. So like I said in my profile in case anyone actually decided to read the whole thing I said I would give shoutouts to my brother and his fiend and this is the last one. So anyway onward with the story.**

* * *

Aeimi was happy. She was getting to go to Beacon with her cousin tomorrow. She honestly didn'face.w how she would ever be able to fall asleep tonight f she just wanted to wake up tomorrow and go to Beacon. She wished time would hurry and tick by but the closest thing to that was going to sleep. She looked up from her scroll and saw the time. 9:52. She hoped she could sleep the night away and not wake up during it.

"Mom! I'm going to go to sleep!" Aeimi called.

"Hello?! Mom?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She shrugged.

Maybe her mother was sleeping. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She hated when her mother was angry. Her eyes would turn a deep red and her hair would almost go up in flames.

Aeimi got up from her bed, gently setting her scroll down in the process and walked to her mother's room which was on the other side of the ranch-style house she lived in. On the way she saw a note taped to the front door. She walked over to it and read it.

_Hey Aeimi,_

_I'm at your aunt's house and I'll be back in the morning to wake you up. You can have whatever's in the fridge and get a good sleep. _

_Goodnight..._

That solved most of her worries. She went back to her room and lay herself down on the bed. She was ready for tomorrow. Aeimi closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up."

Aeimi sat up slowly and looked around to see who was calling her. It was her mother.

"Come on we have fifteen minutes until we need to leave." Her mother stepped out after saying that.

Aeimi got off the bed and went to brush her teeth. While she did she checked herself out in the mirror. She had to look better than her cousin today. Maybe after that all the boys at the school would love her and think she's the most beautiful. Aeimi got so wound up in her "Queen of Beacon" fantasy she forgot what she was doing. She stopped.

"You only have ten minutes!" Her mother's voice broke the silence.

Upon hearing this, she instinctively finished up and ran to find her small black dress. She found it in the living room on the couch next to her pink ribbon she always put on er left upper arm. She quickly pulled on her dress and her representing accessory. Then she went to her room to get her pink shoes and her dual wield sai guns. She only found r shoes.

"Mom where's Fatal Flourish?"

"I don't know! Look on the terrace. That's where you last had it right?!" Her mother called.

"Uuum let me check!" She called. Aeimi ran to the clear terrace door and looked. She saw the white lawn chair. She swiveled her head to the left and saw a flash of magenta.

"Found it!" She pulled the door open and picked up her dual wield sais with gun attachments and went back inside.

"Are you ready Aeimi?" Her mother asked as she was getting into her brown jacket.

Aeimi nodded and went to the door to open it. Once the two of them were outside Aeimi shut the door and followed her mother. On the walk there her mind drifted off to various subjects.

By the time they reached her aunt's house she forgot what she was doing and kept walking forward.

"Aeimi it's over here."

The sudden speech startled Aeimi out of her thoughts about beating her cousin. She jogged back to her mother, who was standing right in front of her aunt's house. Aeimi knocked on the door rapidly and loudly until the door jerked open.

"What?!" A feminine voice shouted. A familiar feminine voice.

"Hi Rei!" Aeimi beamed at her cousin.

Reichel gave her a look of disgust and looked to her aunt.

"Hey Aunt Yang."

"Rei Rei Rose." Yang grinned.

"I believe we've been over this Auntie." Reichel frowned at her older blonde relative.

Yang shrugged as Reichel stepped out of the doorway allowing the two to enter the house. Reichel went up the stairs to the left and was about to enter her room when she heard the air next to her head break. She bent to the left as a sai whizzed past her.

"Spar!?" Aeimi asked from downstairs.

"Wait!" Reichel answered.

She went into her room and picked up her black lance that had sea green cracks and circles around it in various areas. She stepped out with it and tossed the sai back to Aeimi.

"Try to keep up."

Reichel held the lance in front of her. Aeimi grinned. She wanted to win. She knew she could beat Reichel. Couldn't she?

"Ready?" Aeimi asked as she flared her aura.

"Ready." Reichel confirmed.

Reichel leaped from the railing next to the stairs, her lance in front of her she landed in front of Reichel and swiped at her face. Aeimi parried with her sai and spun attempting to strike with the other one. After she spun her sai was where Reichel's back should have been. But it wasn't there.

Reichel used her advantage of a speed semblance to get behind Aeimi. She held her lance to her younger cousin's throat. Aeimi brought her other sai to Reichel's stomach but her movement on her hand was blocked by an invisible wall or something. She turned to look at it. A glyph. Aeimi used her quick thinking to raise her foot and slam it down onto Reichel's barefoot.

"Ow!" Reichel jumped back clutching her foot. She dropped her lance next to Aeimi.

Seeing Reichel as vulnerable she ran to aim a hit at Reichel's face. A black glyph appeared before Aeimi's fist and once she made impact with it it sent her flying back. Reichel went for her lance and pointed the blade at her cousin's throat finishing the sparring session.

"Never stomp on my foot like that again." Reichel growled.

"You asked for it! You held me by my throat and you had no shoes on." Aeimi defended her decision.

"You're really pale." Yang interjected.

"No I'm not!" Reichel snapped, causing Aeimi and Yang to laugh.

"Hey Aeimi." Ruby said from the kitchen.

"Hey I'm waiting for Reichel to cover her legs." Aeimi smirked.

Reichel glared at her then stomped off to her room. He came back seconds later with vertically striped stockings and covered heels.

"A lot better!" Yang called.

Reichel walked to the door and turned.

"Bye Weiss! Bye Mom!" Reichel called.

"Bye Reichel." Ruby replied.

Weiss's voice was heard from the back room as she said bye.

"Come on Aeimi" The girls went out the door, Reichel shutting it closed as Aeimi stepped in front of her.

* * *

**So there is another somewhat boring but also kind of actiony chapter. Like I usually always say- If you're interested in a collab PM me. If you have an idea for a chapter PM me and/or just fav and leave a reveiw and I'll be back with more words for you all to read.**


	3. Yomi Belladonna

** So I will update The Arrival after this chapter. Most likely tomorrow it will be uploaded. Also I'm glad from all the success this story has gotten in the past three or four days so thanks to you all who are helping with that. Final thing I have to say about The Arrival. It's almost over. So that's just a heads up. If you guys take a look at it you'll automatically see that there will be a sequel. Don't worry it's not over.** **Yet. So onward with what you guys want to see.**

* * *

Yomi poked her head through the partially open door in her mother's room.

"I'm going now." Yomi said.

Her mother nodded and tied her bow around the cat ears that protruded out of the top of her head.

"Love you." Yomi said.

"Love you too."

Yomi shrugged and ran to her room. On her way she activated her semblance and jumped through the open window. She twisted herself as she was in the air parallel to the ground as she flew out the window. Once out she extended her right hand while spinning and flipped herself once it hit the floor and continued running.

She reached the transport drop in two minutes.

"That was fun." She murmured as she leaned against the wooden gate. Her chest heaved up and down in rapid succession as she inhaled and exhaled at an alarmingly fast rate. Her breathing returned to normal in a few seconds and she felt her heart rate decrease as well.

"See I told you!" A feminine voice shouted triumphantly.

"She's your friend not mine." Another one pouted.

Yomi turned towards the sound -which was to her left- seeing two other girls arguing into a scroll.

"It's true. But that's not the reason." Another feminine voice sounded. Most likely from the scroll.

"How about we ask that girl over there." The blonde girl pointed at Yomi.

The taller brown-haired girl shrugged and looked at Yomi. "Does it matter? Either way I'm always going to get chosen."

"Which one of us looks better?"

The tall brown-haired girl had on a long-sleeved dress that came down to just above her knees but in the middle went upwards leaving an upside down V. She also wore vertically striped stockings and covered heels that had a sea-foam color of green around the top.

The blonde girl was wearing a black dress and a pink ribbon on her arm. The other arm had the black strap to her dress over it in a sloppy way. She also wore a pair of magenta sneakers and above she had fish net stockings.

The blond's hairstyle was pretty boring to Yomi. It just went down and some went over her face in a single lock of it. The other girl had something similar but it curled at the end to the side in a way.

The blond shook her hand in front of her.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" She yelled at Yomi.

"Maybe she was just in shock of how bad you look." The other girl smirked.

The blond punched the older one causing Yomi to see the black bracelet on the same hand as the one with the ribbon. Next to it was a white one and one her fingers she had three rings. Two of them were white with black crosses. One on her pinkie and the other on her middle finger was black on top and white on the bottom sides. It bore a yellow cross. On her other hand she had a fingerless black glove.

"I would have to go with her." Yomi pointed to the brown-haired girl.

"What?! Why?!" The small girl screamed at her.

Yomi shrugged. "She's simpler. I mean you have all this stuff. The rings. The bracelets. She's just here. Simple."

"See ? That's what me and Sirum were trying to tell you the entire time."

"Oh by the way my name's Aeimi." The blond said to her.

"It's Yomi." She muttered.

"Nice to meet you Yomi. I'm Reichel."

"Or you could call her Rei Rei Rose!" Aeimi burst out laughing.

"Why would I call her that?" Yomi asked.

"My entire name is Reichel Rei Rose. If you call me Rei instead of Reichel it would be Rei Rei Rose."

Yomi nodded once she understood.

"It's Belladonna."

"What is?" Aeimi asked.

"My last name."

"Mine is long. Xiao Long is my last name." Aeimi started laughing as if she said the funniest thing in the world.

"Are you related?" Yomi asked.

If they were Yomi felt sorry for Reichel.

"No!" Reichel responded almost immediately.

"Yeah we are! We're cousins. Don't you remember?" Aeimi responded.

Reichel looked at the ground and side-stepped away from her cousin.

There was a thud. Then another.

The girls turned around to see what the noise was and they saw two boys vault over the brick wall. One wore a gray hoodie and head gray jeans and black sneakers. The other boy had dark brown and amber-colored hair and a black and amber shirt. He also had on black jeans ans sneakers. He held a rifle.

"You ladies might want to get going." The one in gray said as they reached the girls.

He pulled out a small gray cylinder and threw it up. In the air it changed to a sniper rifle.

"We want to watch." Aeimi crossed her arms stubbornly.

As she did a car flew from behind the brick wall the boys finished jumping over and landed next to them. It bounced once and barrel rolled to a stop upside down.

After that a Death Stalker charged at them from the other side. It burst threw the wall and kept coming. Yomi held her ground as the Grimm rushed her. She pulled a knife from her left sleeve and prepared herself. The Grimm got closer. Closer. Closer. It was right in front of her now At the last second she jumped over it and slashed at the Grimm on the Death Stalker's back. It fell to the floor.

"Not bad. But this is how its done." The one in gray ran at the Death Stalker.

He raised the sniper rifle over it's head and there was a flash. A flash of a light gray but Yomi couldn't tell what it was. On impact the Death Stalker shrieked and stopped moving. Gray sparks and crackles of lightning were emitted from its armor.

Yomi caught on instantly. "Your semblance is electricity." She murmured.

"Yep." The boy in gray threw another cylinder into the air. It transformed to an electric guitar with a blade on the side.

"I have a way better idea." Reichel grinned.

She spun in a circle making weird waving and other hand movements. She then looked like she was attempting to shoot an arrow from a bow into the air. The Death Stalker was launched into the air and then it came down onto the smoldering car. The car exploded.

"Now that was pretty freakin' cool!" The guy in gray elbowed the other guy's ribs.

"Pretty freakin' cool." Yomi smirked.

Reichel winked at her little audience.

Yomi looked at the smoldering corpse on top of the smoldering upside down car. She grinned.

_What a centerpiece._

* * *

**So I've been rushing this chapter so if it's somewhat shorter than usual its only because I want to finish The Arrival so can work on this other story I have planned out. So like I'll always say - leave a reveiw and fav. - And I'll be back with more.**


	4. Showing Off

**So after my super long chapter for The Arrival which is over until the sequel I'm finally updating this. So I'm just going to put this out there or here. If you're interested in helping out with more characters for the story and or appearances, abilities, semblances or you just want to help out with the plot feel free to PM me. **

* * *

Reichel looked out the smudged up air transport's window to the dark gray clouds around them. It was only a few minutes after take off and she was already homesick. She would have been better if Aeimi wasn't laughing and squealing like a maniac. Reichel turned from the window seeing the boy in gray walk over to her. He sat in the vacant seat next to her.

"You're okay, right?" His gray eyes pierced her soul in a way.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied.

"I know you're lying. There was a red gleam in your eye." He grinned at her.

"Fine. I'm not as fine as I say I am." Reichel groaned.

The boy's grin grew wider.

"I believe we haven't formally met yet." He said.

"It's Reichel. Reichel Rose." She returned his smile.

"It's Dyst."

"Cool name."

He shrugged. "Sure."

He looked back at his friend and the other two girls.

"Hey Shayn! Shayn! Hey Shayn! Hello Shayn!"

The boy he called Shayn turned. "What?!"

Dyst looked at him with an awkward facial expression. "Wanna spar?"

"I don't see any benefit in this." Shayn said with a smug tone.

They both looked at each other for a long time. Dyst cracked a huge smile first and began to laugh, followed by Shayn.

"You both are weird." Aeimi said. Right after she burst out squealing and laughing.

Reichel went back to staring out the window with a sigh. Dyst looked at Shayn.

"Dude come on. One fight." Dyst pleaded.

"No." Shayn smiled.

Dyst frowned, causing Shayn to reconsider.

"Actually I find it very beneficial for me to beat you in front of some girls." Shayn said in a smug manner.

"Let's do it." Dyst stood.

They both went to laughing again.

"I didn't even mean to say it like that!" Dyst said while laughing.

"Alright now let's entertain these ladies."

Dyst took a fighting pose with his guitar. "Ready?"

Shayn held a silver cane with a blade at the end and his gun from before. "Ready."

Dyst made the first move and swung the blade on the guitar at Shayn. Shayn stepped back and began firing at Dyst who was recovering from his swing. Instead of recovering he tossed the guitar to Shayn and came at him with the sniper.

"Everyone in back, buckle up! We're landing at Beacon!" The pilot called over the intercom.

As they went to their seats Shayn looked at Dyst. "There was no benefit."

"Shut up, Shayn." Dyst sat next to him.

"Sir! You're in my space. Please move." Shayn gestured to the seat qt the edge. "You can sit there." He said.

The airship landed and everyone got out. Dyst and Shayn rushed off almost immediately after they left. Aeimi and Yomi stood on the helipad with Reichel. "What should we do?" Aeimi turned to Reichel.

"Maybe we should go to the initiation ceremony." Reichel said.

"But Reichel... we have to wait for the people to get on stage and give q long speech and stuff!" Aeimi whined.

"Well why don't you suggest something."

" We could go explore the buildings for a bit then go to the ceremony." Yomi interjected.

"Not a bad idea." Reichel nodded.

"Let's do it!"Aeimi shouted.

Reichel shook her head and sighed. "Why do you have to come?"

Aeimi's grin grew wider, she shrugged. The group walked to the building farthest to the left. They reached the door and found that it was locked. Aeimi frowned while Yomi and Reichel stood there.

"What now?" a disappointed Aeimi asked.

Reichel shrugged and leaned against the door. "Wait for an announcement for the initiation?" she suggested.

Aeimi followed her older cousin's lead by leaning against the door. There was a small creaking noise and then the door burst inward causing both girls to fall on their backs.

"Nice one." Yomi teased.

"Shut up." Aeimi groaned as she stood.

Reichel stood as well, holding her nose. "It reeks in here." She complained.

Aeimi nodded in agreement. "Some sight."

As she said there was nothing of any interest in the building. Just dusty furniture and giant cobwebs.

"Do you guys hear that?" Yomi's features tightened in fear.

"Wha-" Aeimi was interrupted by an inhuman shriek from somewhere in the building.

An enormous Beowulf charged at the trio from the depths of the building. Aeim backed away drastically, Yomi followed her movements.

"Am I the only brave one?" Reichel stood her ground and waited for the creature.

She materialized her weapon in her right hand hand pointed it at the monster's heart, making it stop in its tracks.

"This is your warning, like it or not, no food for you." She spoke to it softly.

The Beowulf stood there then once she put her weapon down lunged at her. She spun her body, giving her weapon momentum then extended it, piercing its heart.

"Told you." She whispered to the dead Grimm as she shook it off her lance. "Where to now?"

Before anyone could answer more Beowulfs ran at them from the building. Reichel ran at them herself, slashing and thrusting her lance as she went.

"She's good." Yomi said. She was obviously awe stricken.

"She's just showing off." Aeimi tried to lower Yomi's thoughts of her cousin.

Reichel thrusted her lance through a Beowulf's torso and heard one behind her. She used her aura to make a thorn on the back of the handle and lunged backwards, piercing the other Grimm's head. She de-materialized the lance and kicked the final monster and it fell to the floor.

"I'm warning you. Don't try to get up." She glared the beast down.

The Beowulf seemed to obey her words and lay there shaking its head.

"Good boy!" She cooed as she pet it.

"Wow. She's crazy. In a good way." Yomi murmured.

Aeimi scoffed, crossing her arms she turned her back to the scene. "Quit showing off." She growled to Reichel through gritted teeth once she returned.

Reichel closed the door smiling. "I'm not."

"Come on. Let's go to the intitiation." Yomi suggested.

Aeimi continued to sulk by the wall. "I hope your pet dies." She muttered, referring to Reichel's Beowulf that obeyed her order.

Reichel shrugged and Aeimi pulled out a sai and opened the door. She sent a shot at the Grimm's skull and it fell to the ground, dead. Reichel stuck her tongue out at Aeimi.

"I didn't care for it anyway." She followed Yomi to the auditorium for the initiation.

Once there they looked up on the stage seeing a blonde female, most likely a teacher, with glasses walking away from the microphone. The crowd was heading out the doors.

"We follow?" Yomi asked.

"Sure." Reichel followed the crowd, Aeimi and Yomi close behind.

They followed the group to a ballroom resembling area but filled with sleeping bags.

"I guess we sleep here." Reichel guessed.

Yomi nodded "I guess."

Reichel sat on a sleeping bag in between two vacant ones and Yomi chose the one on the left. Aeimi laid down on the one to the right and began to attempt to go to sleep.

"Let's get some rest Yomi." Reichel agreed with her cousin's actions.

Yomi nodded and laid down after Reichel.

Reichel sighed. _Tomorrow will be the day I prove myself. _

She began to fall asleep.

* * *

**The sequel to The Arrival will be out soon, I've just been low on time for quite a while but I finally began to finish the first two chapters in a roughdraft. So keep an eye out for that and also a few more updates for this story as well.**


	5. Raging Desires

"Yo, Shayn! Look at this, dude!" Dyst yelled from a distance.

Shayn shook his head but followed Dyst's voice. "What is it?"

The darkness of the night consumed them and the things before them, so they couldn't see. The partial moonlight barley helped them at all.

"Someone went on a killing streak here." Dyst gestured to the scattered Beowulf carcasses.

"Whoa!" Shayn saw the moon illuminated the sight inside the building they were in and sure enough, there were a bunch of scattered Grimm, dead.

"Yeah." Dyst nodded, holding his sniper. "Definitely something going on here."

Shayn nodded in agreement and stood his ground, gaping at the sight.

"We should go." Dyst suggested.

"Yes, maybe you should." A voice said from behind the both of them.

"Thanks for agreeing with me Shayn." Dyst said.

Shayn went pale at the sound of a voice behind him. "That's not me." He whispered.

Dyst turned and saw another figure behind Shayn. He aimed his sniper at him "Who are you?" He demanded.

Shayn went back to stand next to Dyst. He pulled out his own firearm and aimed it at the figure as well.

"Don't worry, it's me. The headmaster of Beacon." The man explained.

Dyst lowered his weapon. "Ozpin..." He murmured.

Shayn felt himself blush a bit. "Sorry about that." He lowered his weapon as well.

"What are you two doing here. Shouldn't you be sleeping for the initiation?" The professor asked in a worried tone.

"We were. Well I was and he woke me up so we could go exploring." Shayn stepped away from Dyst pointing to him.

"What?! No I didn't. I stepped out of the school so I could play my guitar and you came and wanted to do something. So I'm like 'Sure, want to go exploring?' and you said 'Yeah'. Don't blame it on me!" Dyst snapped at him.

"Your guitar woke me up!" Shayn shouted rather loudly.

"Yeah, sure. And only you right?" Dyst scoffed.

"What are your names?" Ozpin interjected.

"I am Dystind Nikos." Dyst said proudly. "Everyone calls me Dyst." He added.

"Nikos... Son of...?

"Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc."

Ozpin nodded. "Both interesting students in their time at Beacon." He said pretty vaguely to avoid saying the wrong thing. Especially about Jaune Arc.

"And I'm Shayn Volvagia."

Ozpin nodded again, not remembering any students with the last name of Volvagia. "Son of?"

"Penny Volvagia and Elon Volvagia." Shayn answered.

"Alright. Try not to get in anymore trouble." Ozpin said sternly.

"Anymore trouble? That means we're in trouble now!" Dyst said. He thought of what his mother would say if she found out. _That won't be good._ He panicked.

"Think of it this way... Don't get in any trouble and you're not in trouble." Ozpin backed away from the two and turned, about to walk away. "Also, you two should get the cafeteria for breakfast and maybe some entertainment. The initiation is in a four hours." With that he was gone.

"That was close." Dyst sighed. He leaned against the wall next to the door.

Shayn nodded, leaning against a dusty couch he lowered himself to the ground. Dyst followed his lead and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Reichel awoke to the loud yawning of Aeimi. "Why do you yawn so loudly?" Reichel asked in an annoyed tone. She wished she was one of those people that could fall asleep after waking up.

"It's not my fault." Aeimi muttered as she stood up.

Yomi stood and stretched. "No that everyone is up we can go get food." She said.

"When did we agree to that?" Reichel looked up to her.

Yomi shrugged. "So you don't want food?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant." Reichel's eyes went wide. "Not at all."

"Let's go!" Aeimi chimed in.

Reichel stood and followed Aeimi and Yomi who were walking straight to the cafeteria. On their way the passed by the building they explored yesterday.

"Wait. The door is open." Reichel stopped in her tracks.

"I thought we closed it yesterday. How could it be opened?" Yomi went back to Reichel while Aeimi continued to the cafeteria.

"Oh, no. It's Dyst and Shayn." Reichel murmured.

"Dead?" Yomi looked at the bodies slouched across from each other.

"I don't think so. There's no blood."

"They could have been dragged here as food after being suffocated for the Grimm you killed!" Yomi said in a single breath.

Reichel knelt down next to Dyst and held his head straight by his chin.

"Dyst?" She slapped his face a bit.

"Give him mouth to mouth?" Yomi suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Reichel leaned forward a bit, about to kiss him.

Yomi blushed and looked away. She only meant it as a joke but Reichel actually took it seriously.

Reichel went along with it and kissed him for a few minutes then stopped.

"That didn't work." She muttered.

Yomi's blush grew deeper and she pretended to show interest to her nails.

Reichel shook her head and checked her sleeves for her scroll. She pulled it out and held it next to Dyst's ear and played a song through it. Almost instantly he woke up.

"Told you he wasn't dead." Reichel stood and put her scroll away in her left sleeve.

"Why do I feel like I've been..."

"Been what? Kissed?" Yomi turned to him, still blushing.

"No, I was going to say 'like crap' but now that you mentioned it yeah. I kinda do."

"Yeah, that's just because I did." Reichel confirmed his feeling.

"Why?" Dyst stood.

Reichel shrugged. "Is something wrong?" She cooed.

Dyst shook his head. "I'm used to girls kissing me. The ladies can't resist. They tend to do it when I'm not sleeping though."

Shayn woke up that instant to. "What happened?"

Yomi began to get furious at Reichel. For some reason she found what Aeimi said was true. About Reichel and about Dyst. She found herself liking him, too.

"Do you want me to kiss you now?" Reichel looked at Dyst with passion-drugged eyes.

"I wouldn't mind." He said in a husky tone.

"Get a room you two!" Shayn called from the floor. He was obviously awake entirely.

"Maybe we should." Reichel looked at Shayn. "Great idea."

Shayn groaned and stood. "You weren't like this, all over him yesterday? What's the change here?"

Reichel ignored him and looked into Dyst's light green eyes. She never noticed the color in his eyes before due to his hood, but it was off, giving her full view of his eyes.

Shayn looked around, not seeing the blonde girl who was with the group before. _So that's why... He partly understood. The blonde must be related to her and she doesn't want her to know._

Yomi turned around not wanting to see the scene, Shayn sided up next to her. "Annoying right?"

Yomi nodded. "I guess its 'Get to the one first'?"

"What do you mean? You like him too?"

She nodded, infuriating him. Shayn decided to leave and go eat.

* * *

Aeimi was having a good time so far. "So where are you from?" She asked the blonde haired girl she met in line.

The girl sighed. "I'm from Atlas Region. That was before the Grimm... you know."

Aeimi nodded. "Yes I know."

"You never told me, what's a young girl like you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone. My cousin Reichel is here but she's busy with a friend, I think."

"Oh, well I have to go. Duty calls."

"Wait you never told me your name."

"Alli Scarlatina." She stood

Aeimi frowned a bit as Alli began to leave. Alli bent to pick up her brass knuckles and afterwards adjusted her large whited bow.

"Later Aeimi." She left.

Aeimi stood as well, putting her tray in the trash she walked outside.

"All students come to Beacon Cliff for initiation." A voice came over the intercom.

Aeimi walked over to the cliff and joined the crowd. She saw Alli standing on a plank. She waved.

"Hey Alli!"

Alli looked up and waved. Now that Aeimi could see Alli's attire she got jealous. What Alli was wearing along with her facial features and size made her seem perfect. Aeimi wondered how come no boys have approached her yet. Alli was wearing black extremely short shorts with a gold belt that looped out of place to her right, a sleeveless white shirt with a large gold ribbon hanging from the front and black sleeves that went from her wrists to just before her elbows. Along with that, white knee-high heels with yellow laces made her seem that much more worth a date with.

Aeimi was so caught up in her thoughts about Alli she completely missed the speech of what was going on. She looked down the row and saw students getting thrown off the cliff. She gasped a bit and was immediately thrown over the edge.

She screamed on her way down to the ground, her arms straight in front of her. She landed on her stomach on a tree branch and then slipped and fell to the ground landing on her back.

"Ow." She muttered

* * *

Reichel noticed her sister flying into the air from the cliff as she arrived and she stepped up to a plate. As she waited for it to launch her she materialized her jousting lance and assumed a stance.

"Here goes." Reichel grinned.

Yomi copied her with her chain and dagger. Reichel was launched far into the trees in the distance. Next was Yomi's turn. She was launched and she threw her dagger at a tree and gripped her chain tightly. She swung past the other trees and landed on a tree branch next to her dagger. After landing she hoped Reichel had a terrible landing.

* * *

"Dystind, get ready." Shayn whispered to his friend that stood next to him.

"Alright."

"Hey, you never told me what your name means." Shayn looked to him as people were getting launched off the cliff.

"It's an imagined place or state in which everything is unpleasant or bad." He responded. "My father named me that since he and my mother couldn't do their 'stuff'.And my mother agreed since she has nightmares of having me every now and then."

Shayn was then launched into the air followed by Dyst.

Dyst landed on the ground with a _Thump! _ noise.

"Not bad," he told himself.

Dyst looked straight ahead and saw a girl clutching her knee. "Score." He whispered to himself.

He ran over. "Hey beautiful, what's up?"

The blonde girl looked up. "My knee." She whimpered.

"It's going to be alright." He knelt next to her and gently rubbed her knee.

"I could help you heal faster but it'll sting a bit. You want me to?"

"Please." She looked up at him teary eyed.

Dyst sparked his semblance and put both hands on the girl's knee. Once he had enough electricity he passed it through her body to her brain, relieving her nerves of their stress.

She almost instantly felt the pain disappear. "Thank you!" She hugged him.

"It's no problem. By the way, what's your name beautiful?"

"Alli Scarlatina. You?"

"Dystind Nikos. Just call me Dyst."

"Looks like you're my partner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, first person you make eye contact with after landing is your partner."

Dyst nodded as if he just remembered. He straightened his back and extended his hand to help her up. She stood a bit wobbly at first then steadied out a bit.

"Onward to the objective!" She grabbed his hand and ran in a random direction.

Dyst willfully followed but trying to restrain himself. He already had a girl that liked him and here he was getting another one. He sighed and the girl stopped.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing. just..." He had to come up with something. "Lost in your beauty. Your perfect figure and perfect green eyes. Not to mention your amazingly eye-catching style." He complimented.

"You're so sweet." She blushed a little and leaned against him. "You know, we could do something else instead of the objective." She cooed.

Dyst smiled, "Maybe at the school when we settle in." He tried to restrain himself and was sure she noticed. He was sweating a bit and that was a dead giveaway.

"OK." She made a sad face to go along with the sad way she said it and went bag to tugging him to the objective.


	6. All Partnered-Up

"And then I turned to him and I said 'Dude are you crushing on her?And he nods and he's like 'I'd crusher man'. As it turns out she was right there hearing to him say that he'd crush her." Dyst said to Alli as they continued to walk through the woods. He looked over to see her reaction.

She began laughing hysterically. "That's hilarious." She said after her laughing fit. "You're really funny." She complimented as they continued to walk. She leaned against a tree. "I'm tired."

"I could carry you f you want." Dyst offered.

"But I'm wearing a skirt. I don't want you to see what's inside."

"I won't peek." Dyst assured her.

She nodded and she eased herself into his hands and carried her bridal style. He kept his eyes on her face and the path ahead to keep himself from looking up her skirt. He carried her for a little while until they came to a wreckage of what appeared to be a temple. On various podiums there were assorted chess pieces.

"I guess these are the relics." He murmured as he carried her over. "Which should we take?" He asked her.

"Umm... The white queen." She picked up the golden queen. She put in on her head. "I'm your queen and you must do as I command."

"Alright." He replied, chuckling.

"I didn't ask for you to answer. Off with your head!" She giggled and put the piece on his head. "You're my king." She cooed.

"And you're my princess." He replied.

" Why princess?" She raised a brow while taking the piece off his head.

"Because queens are old and ugly." Dyst pointed out.

"True." She nodded. "Then you're my prince."

"Fair enough." He grinned.

She noticed his grin and smiled back up at him. "So where do we go now? We have the objective. I think."

Dyst shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Alli gave him a small grin. "Where do you want to go?"

Dyst shrugged again. "Maybe back to the cliff. So we could be the first ones back."

"Good idea!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm known for good ideas, sweetheart." He grinned cockily. At that moment he kind of wondered how Shayn was doing. Hopefully he had as good luck as Dyst thought he had.

* * *

Shayn sighed as he continued to walk in what appeared to be an empty forest. He knew it was far from empty due to all the students that were flung of the cliff as well but her felt as if it was empty. He frowned and continued walking through the woods. In the distance he heard a scream and he ran forward to see the cause. After a few minutes of running he came across a girl with a Death Stalker towering over her, its stinger ready to attack. Shayn chuckled to himself as he pulled his bladed cane and his carbine rifle from their spot on his back. He put the cane down and set the rifle on his knee and attached the scope. Once it was attached he took a shot at the stinger.

The girl flinched at the gunshot and crawled away from the Death Stalker and closer to Shayn.

"Are you okay?" Shayn asked as he helped her up.

She nodded. "Just scared." She brushed herself off. As she did Shayn let his eyes roam over her figure, causing him to blush deeply. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing his blush.

He nodded."Ye. I think we need to go before that thing gets over here." He pointed at the Death Stalker, which was shaking its tail while slowly getting closer to them.

"Well, can't you do anything against it?!" She flailed her arms in front of him.

Shayn shrugged and aimed for the Grimm's eyes this time. He pulled the trigger twice and got two eyes causing the Death Stalker to stop and shriek. "Is that good enough?" His laziness began to get the better of him. The girl glared at him.

"Is that your best solution? Can't you kill it or something?" She frowned at him.

"Wait, why do you want me to do it? Don't you have a weapon?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Because I can't take on something like that alone with two VP-70s." She pulled out two machine pistols from her cyan mini skirt and aimed it at the Death Stalker."Are you at least going to help?" She took a scope out of a pouch attached to her black and cyan trimmed tank top.

"Ye." Shayn took his bladed cane into his right hand and attached it to the top of his rifle so it could be used as a bayonet.

"For some reason,I think I'll enjoy fighting beside you." She adjusted her black stockings and straightened herself then put her cyan hair into a ponytail.

"I wonder why." He shot three more bullets at the Death Stalker's stinger.

"What's your name?" She asked him as she sent a haze of approximately twenty bullets at the Grimm's stinger.

"Shayn Volvagia." He responded as he fired more shots at the stinger.

"Well Mr. Volvagia, it's nice to meet you. By the way I'm Carrera Yuki."

"Likewise." He rushed the Death Stalker, taking his bladed cane off the gun. The Death Stalker knocked him away with its tail. As it did, Carrera watched as he flew back next to her on the ground. She sighed and rushed it herself aw Shayn picked himself up. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered.

* * *

Reichel leaned against a tree frowning. She couldn't find anyone as much as she tried. She spent what seemed to be like an hour shouting out random things in hopes someone would come and find her, but of all the people she knew she had the worst luck. "I bet everyone already found a someone except me." She muttered.

"Reichel!?"

Reichel whirled around, trying to find who was calling her name. "Yes?!" She called back. She then smile once a familiar face came into the clearing. "Hey Yomi!" She rushed over and enveloped Yomi in a bear-hug.

"Hi, Reichel." Yomi said, lacking the enthusiasm of her friend.

Reichel held Yomi's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Want to team up?" Somehow she met Yomi's gaze with one eye and her other trailed off to Aeimi's eyes as the blonde girl stepped into the clearing.

"I don't see why not."

"What about me?!" Aeimi whined, hearing their plans. She jogged over. "Do I get to team with you guys?"

"Sure." Yomi said.

"Wha-!?... Fine." Reichel muttered.

"Alright!" Aeimi exclaimed. "We could be Team AYR!"

"Team Air?" Yomi echoed.

"Yep. A-Y-R." Aeimi replied proudly.

"I prefer RAY." Reichel concluded.

"I'll have to agree with Aeimi. I don't want to be last." Yomi said.

"We'll see." Reichel assured, frowning. She had to live ar Beacon with her annoying little cousin and now she has to be her cousin's subordinate. That was a drastic change from what she thought would happen originally. These were going to be a set of four long years.

* * *

**So I usually say, I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a reveiw, follow and/or fav. I will also be updating my other story "Haze" today or tomorrow with another chapter that I think is pretty long. And that's about it.**


End file.
